jer_datus_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayus
Lord Betrayus (Full name: Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros) is the supreme ruler of the Netherworld and of all Ghosts andMonsters and acts as the main antagonist of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. His primary goal is to steal the power berries and take over Pac-World and rule it with an iron fist. He is currently voiced by Samuel Vincent. Appearance He is a white and black ghost with sharp teeth, red eyes, a ghostly mustache, spiky ghostly hair and a red glow surrounding his entire body and the inside of his ghostly tail. He also dresses in a gothic manner, with three black belt straps on his chest. When he was alive, he greatly resembled his brotherPresident Spheros, although with a more oval body shape, white skin and he still had the same red eyes he has as a ghost. As ghosts do not have hands, he uses a pair of mechanical claws as prosthetics. Personality Aside from being evil and power-hungry, Betrayus is very egotistical and selfish, always ready to take full credit for all of his evil plans, always ready to call himself the best at something, and always ready to claim something for himself. Betrayus is also very cowardly, letting others do the dirty work for him, as well as very childish, as he tends to throw tantrums whenever things don't go his way and the fact that he can't sleep without his stuffed toy. His greedy desires give him an insatiable lust for power and will do just about anything to get his way and become stronger. During his time as leader of his army when he was alive, he was a strict, serious and competent leader who inspired genuine fear and loyalty in his troops and lead successful attacks on the Resistance, although he would still become somewhat cowardly when he was outmatched. However after he was stripped of his body and banished to the Netherworld, he became an incompetent and childish overlord who inspires very little respect or admiration in others and is only able to get his way through threats and intimidation. Even his own ghost forces aren't particularly fond of him. Betrayus is so impossible to deal with, he couldn't even get along with his own clone, who mocked and disrespected him constantly during its short period of existence. Abilities He has the standard abilities common to all ghosts, such as flight, intangibility and possession. As he is already dead, he is incapable of being defeated if his ghostly form is eaten, and he will simply form a new one in due time. He has also displayed the unique ability to generate fire from his hands and shoot it out in the form of an intensely hot blast that can even burn other ghosts, he claims that this is due to being the most powerful fire ghost in the Netherworld. He was a skilled strategist and military leader in life who lead a near successful take over Pac-World during his youth, however his abilities and mindset appear to have waned and become more childish since his banishment, but as a ghost he still holds sway over his minions and he has rallied several ghostly invasions on Pac-World that (while unsuccessful) proved to be quite devastating. In life he was a master manipulator and competent leader who managed to create a vast army of loyal followers to help in his take over Pac-World. As a ghost his leadership abilities appear to have waned somewhat due to becoming more incompetent and it appears that his ghost minions only follow him now out of fear of his fire powers and in hopes that doing so will result in them recovering their bodies, but whenever he is away they will humorously mock and insult him behind his back, clearly showing that he no longer inspires the same level of loyalty he once did. He was also once one of the greatest Pac-Pong players in the world during his teen years, but lost any hopes of becoming champion after his loss against Spheria, and like his leadership skills, his Pac-Pong abilities have also waned since his banishment, having to rely on cheating in order to succeed. Youth In his youth, Betrayus was a professional Pac-Pong player and one of the best until his match against fellow Pac-Pong expert Spheria Suprema, who managed to beat him with a score of 21 to 20 and she became the reigning Pac-Pong champion. The loss left Betrayus emotionally scarred for the rest of his life and afterlife due to the humiliation and the fact that he had an unreciprocated crush on Spheria at the time. Pac-World War I and II Before the events of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Betrayus led a massive revolt against Pac-World in a plot to take over the world and somehow managed to recruit ghosts from the Netherworld to aid him and acquire powerful weapons and vehicles for his invasion. During this revolt, he laid waste to many locations with his army of soldiers and ghosts, striking fear into many and even putting the rebel Resistance on edge. However, despite the fact that he had ghosts serving him and the fact that he was well-armed, he was eventually defeated. As punishment for his crimes, he was stripped of his corporeal form and banished to theNetherworld. Since then, he has been waiting and plotting for the day when he can gain revenge on all Pac-People. Return After many years of imprisonment, Betrayus and his army were finally freed by Pac-Man after he accidentally opened up a portal to the Netherworld, but is distraught when he realizes that Pac is the last yellow Pac-Worlder left in Pac-World and the only one capable of stopping his plans. Category:Ghost Monsters